User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/6 Years of The Story of a Minifigure
On this day, six years ago, I first wrote the words: "This is the story of a minifigure named Strange Odd Shadow" and together with my readers embarked on a journey to discover the adventures of Strange Odd Shadow. I wouldn't have been the same person without this story, which has progressed so far ever since and will hopefully progess even more in the future. I'd like to thank Jonna and James, my loyal readers, from start to end. To the rest, I'll say that I hope one day you'll be able to read the results of those six years and enjoy them like I do. In celebration of this great day, I have prepared a surprise for you. I'm afraid, however, that if you value your readership, you shouldn't read any further if you haven't finished all of the previous books (Strange Odd Shadow, The FFFFF Team, The Great Battle, The Nexus Chasers). WARNING: By no means does the writing of this mean I intend to start writing Book 5 in the foreseeable future or does it guarantee the coming of any new content at all. I just wanted to treat you with something and indulge in writing one thing I've thought of. So, without further ado, here it is: The Story of a Minifigure Book 5 Prologue In a dark alley of Perith City, four people were waiting. All four of them knew they were there for the same reason, but none of them felt like talking to the rest or even paid them much heed at at all. They just waited. And soon their waiting was over. The man that approached them was wearing dark clothes, including a hooded cloak that concealed his face. They had no idea who he was and they didn't really care. Following him were two more recognisable figures. Falchet, a man of futuristic attire with an intimidating mask that resembled the skull of animal or alien nature, was on the dark man's right. Malenda, a woman whose half the body was infected, but remained a dreadful, intelligent assassin, was on his left. They were both known members of the Nimbus System underworld. No one was really surprised to see them there, especially considering that it had been by either of them that they'd been approached for this job. Everyone's attention was now on the man in the middle. It was apparent he was the employer, while the others had merely intervened to contact the four of them. He finally stopped and seemed to be examining the gathered minifigures for a moment. Then, he spoke. “I will be brief with you. There's a man in the Nexus Force known as Strange Odd Shadow. Find him. Kill him. Contact me and you'll get your payment, the high amount of which you've already been informed of. Do the job quickly and you'll get a bonus, too. If you succeed, speak to Falchet. He will arrange your payment. That is all”. The four bounty hunters looked satisfied; the man's short instructions were enough, They all left immediately to start preparing for their job. The other three, however, lingered a little longer. “My lord, if you want someone dead, why didn't you ask me to do it?” Malenda asked. “That was my intention. I want you on the mission as well. But I figured having a few extras on the job won't make Strange Odd Shadow any less dead. On the contrary”. “But my lord! I don't need them to kill him. I can kill a mere minifigure on my own”. “Do not underestimate Strange Odd Shadow. He's a worthy foe. A little pressure on him will be necessary for anyone to face him successfully”. “Yes, my lord. How could I argue with you? Your will is my command. He will be dead”, at this Malenda vaporised into purple smoke and then there were two people in the darkness. “So, you've hired the five best assassins in the Nimbus System to kill Shadow”, Falchet said. “Do you not trust that our... friend's plan will work?”. “I like to have a fallback plan. Especially when it comes to Strange Odd Shadow. He has evaded me too many times”. “Fair point. And evading you is not all he's been doing. How's the new body, by the way?”. “Do not mock me! Forcing me to change body after body is something he will regret sorely”. “And what can poor Tetraprosopous say? He wasn't able to come back like you were. But remember. When you make him regret, you must honour our agreement. Otherwise, I can easily make the Maelstrom fall, in the pitiful state it's in”. “Save the threats. We will be back on our feet soon and then you'll wish you hadn't made me mad”. . . Category:Blog posts